


Overload

by grandcrack3r (spasticVocalist)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, not really BillDip but I guess it could have eventually become BillDip if I wrote more, nothing happens, pretty much fluff, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticVocalist/pseuds/grandcrack3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill makes a little detour from his regular rounds of nightmare creating to visit his favorite Pine Tree. Things go a little differently than planned when Dipper isn't quite a sharp as he usually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after I did a project for my physics class on parallel universes. I went looking for a little more info than I needed, and after getting less sleep than usual for various reasons, let's just say it took me on a mind trip directly to Soupville.  
> Anyway, enjoy this little brain-mush inspired thing.

"Hey there, Pine Tree! It's been a-" Bill began, halting once he fully took in the scene before him. "... while..." He finished slowly. 

If Bill Cipher had eyebrows, they would currently be raised. Pine Tree was sitting on his bed, his laptop in his lap and scattered piles of papers surrounding him. He vacantly stared at some distant point in front of him, seeming completely unaware of his surroundings. He didn't react when Bill floated forward and waved a hand in his face or even when the demon stole his hat. 

Bill hummed curiously, moving fully in front of his human and tried waving both arms. When that didn't work, more arms sprouted from the edges of his triangular body and began wiggling, but to no avail. The extra appendages disappeared, and he rubbed the spot between his eye and bow tie in a contemplative gesture. "Hey. Pine Tree," he said suddenly, snapping his fingers in the human's face. "Pine Tree!"

He huffed and squished the teen's tanned cheeks. "C'mon, kid! What the heck even happened to get you all brain-dead like this? You're already enough of a buzzkill when you're over-thinking things like you usually do."

Dulled eyes remained stationary, but he did finally say something – even if it was so quiet and slurred it was unintelligible. 

Bill groaned, the sound odd and distorted from the lack of a physical origin. Putting his hands on his angles, he rolled his eye and turned around, thinking. He scanned the room before his slitted pupil landed on Pine Tree's laptop, where a YouTube video was paused on its screen. 

Spotting the title of the video, it finally clicked. 

Bill laughed. "Got too close to unraveling the secrets of reality, didn't you?" He asked mirthfully. "Man, you meatsacks can't take much at all. Your dumb brains can't process the complexities of how everything works." The demon shrunk in size a bit and sat on top of the computer's screen. He began swinging his small black legs as he continued, "It's kinda disappointing that _you_ couldn't process it, though. If any, I'd have bet that fat between _your_ earlobes would've been able to. But y'know, I could easily fix that for you. It'd be like a piece of your human cake or however that saying goes."

Pine Tree blinked at him, slowly. 

"You need some rest, kid." Bill spoke. His eye scrunched up in disgust as he added, "And a bath." He crossed his legs and snapped his fingers, causing the laptop and papers to disappear from the human's bed. The laptop reappeared across the room, turned off and plugged in, a second later, and the papers simultaneously showed up on Pine Tree's desk, a few with key bits of information missing. Bill remained floating in the same spot. He hummed before snapping again, changing his human into his usual sleeping clothes and cleaning him instantly by sending a lick of blue flame across his form. 

Pine Tree didn't react. 

Bill rolled his eye again, and with a flourish of his hand, pulled his cane out of thin air. "Time for beddy-by, Pine Tree!" He chimed, standing up – as much as a floating triangle with stick-figure appendages could stand in mid-air – and gently pushing the brunet back, forcing him to lie down. 

With another snap of the demon's little black fingers, Pine Tree was tucked in under the covers. Bill floated up next to the teen's head. Pine Tree blinked a few times, and his gaze slowly moved to focus on Bill; he let out a few incoherent mumbles and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

Bill laughed again. "Yeah, yeah, kid. I'll go back to being 'evil and conniving' as soon as I'm gone; don't you worry your already overloaded little mind. Too much more information, and you'll have an aneurism or some other stupid fleshbag malfunction that'll cause you to die, which probably wouldn't be fun for you – not that I would know the feeling. It would probably make existence more boring for me, though, if the only being to ever live that I would call a worthy opponent were to die. Anyway, back to my original point here, go to sleep, Pine Tree."

Pine Tree tried to talk again, but Bill touched his forehead, knocking him out with a bit of magic. "Sleep," he commanded. 

The boy immediately relaxed and sighed as sleep overcame him.

Bill watched Pine Tree for a moment before floating away, leaving the monochrome version of the human's room. 

Ugh. He really hoped he wasn't going soft.


End file.
